monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
DayandNight's Guide of OC Making
Hello ghouls and guys, I'm W.H. and i'm here to talk to you about my view of a good OC. Names When you're making a name for OC be creative! You won't believe how many werecats OCs names are Kitty Paws, Kat Kitten, or Mittens Pussy. THATS NOT IT, THATS RANDOM PET CAT NAMES! *Make sure the last names are hint to what monster they are! like: Nia Corn (Daugther of the Unicorn) And the normie names doesn't cut it either, the only monster that have a normie name is children of Mr. Jekyll or ANY NORMIE MONSTER. *The first name should be a pun to know what they are, like: Beeanna (Breanna) or Searena (Serena) *Or maybe you wanna do it like full name pun, like: Abbey Bominable or Sassy Squatch. Warning: All name examples are used as a OC, so DON'T copy. No Screenshots To me, Screenshots are just paint over Canon characters.. It's just too... see-able? Paint - Rushing and the tools (Base Users Only) Oh boy.... It have come to that point.... Warning: Don't get mad or cry at me, plz! Ok, So We all know not everyone isn't born a artist or star. But it's those people who can't draw and so excited that they freak (you know what i mean by "freak") it all up. To all the "I try" painters, did you know that if you zoom in and use the line tool and place it on both arms and make a "U" shape at the neck and make a line at the waist.... and get the full paint tool and click the chest. YOU-JUST-MADE-A-SHIRT, STOP USING "WATER PAINT" TOOL OR "CRAYON" TOOL! IT MAKE YOUR OC A PIECE OF CRAP! *Use the other tools for streaks or designs on the OC's hair Dress Games StarSue.com has been a growing OC making trender, along with Lunaii and dress-up games from random websites. Most user can tell you that they only use for siblings (or relatives) and their fandom doll lines, but when it's comes to the sibling thing.... Some of you don't try. I mean i'm like soooo happy that now in Starsue, you can have custom hair highlights! More better than Same highlights from a similar line that canon have been. No re-color of similar clothes, Starsue adds new clothings and some dress-up games have random clothes. (USE THEM) Draulaura sibings Pink is what it's about, but not all Draulaura sibling or relatives shouldn't have a pink scheme. It's safe to have a purple or Midnight blue scheme. *I say the color schemes should be dark and not bright. *Most boys (as draculaura relative) has red scheme. Flaws not Peeve When you make flaws, it has be a thing the OC does that keep it from it's goal (just like how SP's guide says). It's not simliar to the peeve. So, no "My brother is my freaky flaw". Be a Rebel (part 1) Me: I'm soo going to make a daugther of the candyman OC! I'm going to show all those makers a better sibling This is the same problem most makers have when someone make a OC of a offspring of a cartoon character or whatever is seen more. I mean... do you really wanna make it or are trying to bet comp.? Not that i'm saying i'm doing it for comp too, i'm doing it with heart. Be a Rebel (part 2) Make OCs that mattel haven't did. Since less time on siblings and more time on new students. GO DO YOUR RESEARCH!!!! There's a variety of monsters out there! (: No Superheros and Villians Not really make sense to make children of them on a MH site, but people are people..... That means: NO Batman, Joker, Harley Quinn, Catman (idk), Superman (idk and idc), and WHOEVER!!! Warning: Not to be mean to Sunnypool and others who made the Quinn siblings. The Child of the mutant..... As all of you may (or may not) know, Sierra Smoothie (a user) made a OC with the same name. No, it wasn't bad, it's great playful but while i was pressing the "Random Page" button. I found a OC, who was daugther of the mutant high heels... WHAT- THE - CUPCAKES! That was crappy (no offense). When making mutant child, Be Creative and think of something that people would like and for them to imagine it on a store's shelf! 'Thanks for Reading! ' 'Talk page: 'Wants-Help-But-Can't-Get-It (talk) 21:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Tutorial